


Something Is Up.....

by jb_andhismilk



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, I’m a sucker for 2young, M/M, Oneshot, Secret Relationship, but 2young is the premise, but it’s mild, cocky youngjae, drunk, established relationships - Freeform, jackbum is prevelent, jackbum out themselves, there’s a blowjob at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_andhismilk/pseuds/jb_andhismilk
Summary: When Jackbum outs themselves in front of drunk Youngjae and Youngjae uses it to his advantage





	Something Is Up.....

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short lol sorry

Youngjae muses that the last thing his leader expected when coming home was to see what he sees.

 

Youngjae and Jackson are sprawled on the sofa, holding each other tightly and crying hysterically when Jaebum steps through the door. One look at the two of them and Jaebum is in panicked leader mode, rushing to their sides so that he's before them on his knees.

 

"What is it?! Who's hurt, is one of you hurt? Youngjae-ah, let me see your hand-"

 

"It's Jinyoung," Jackson chokes, pointing to the sleeping man lying on the floor before the tv. Jinyoung's dark hair is fanning his pale face, his body curled into the fetal position. Jinyoung's lips are in the most delicate pout, his skin soft from faded makeup. Jaebum shoots up and rushes to his side, checks that he is in fact breathing, and turns back to the others in confusion. "What about Jinyoung?"

 

"He's just so...."

"So....."

 

"Cute!" They both wail in sync, hurling them into another round of tears. Jaebum frowns, his puzzled state only worsening. The leader comes back to them and bends down, sniffing near Jackson's mouth and pulling away quickly. "You're drunk," he announces affirmatively, laughing softly as he crouched before them again. Jackson wipes his tears, sniffling.

 

"Only a teensy bit! And it doesn't change how fucking adorable our little prince is!" Jackson exclaims. Youngjae nods in agreement, watching Jaebum pause to push Jackson's bangs from his eyes. "Jaebum hyung, I want to _eat_  his whole face. Look at him! His cheeks were made for smushing!" he cries. Youngjae is slightly annoyed that Jackson hasn't agreed with him yet, but is instead staring at Jaebum.

 

"He isn't as cute as _my_ prince. Im Prince. Marry me, Im Prince!" Jaebum laughs, and Youngjae scoffs at them. He wonders when Jackson will stop flirting with their entire group. "Im Prince," Jackson repeats insistently when Jaebum doesn't reply, and Youngjae is surprised at how soft their leader's eyes become. He must be too drunk, he's imagining it.

 

"Wang Princess," Jaebum replies softly, and Youngjae feels like gagging, so he does. Jackson shoots him an aggravated look and turns to pout at Jaebum, hiding his face in the elder's neck and slurring something that Youngjae can't hear. He goes back to staring at Jinyoung. Pink lips, delicate eyelashes, a hint of the curve of that perfect ass-

 

"Not tonight baby, you're drunk," Jaebum's voice says lowly and Youngjae almost misses hearing it because Jinyoung is far too distracting. He turns to look at them cautiously, notices the way Jackson's hands are pulling at Jaebum's shirt and Jaebum's hands are tugging Jackson's wrists gently away. They aren't looking at Youngjae.

 

"Wanna suck you off," Jackson mutters, and even _that_  isn't out of the ordinary for Got7's resident flirt, at least not to Youngjae, so he doesn't feel that anything strange is happening until Jackson presses his mouth to Jaebum's and Jaebum doesn't even bat an eye. Instead, he groans just the slightest bit, moving his hand to Jackson's bicep and squeezing lightly.

 

Youngjae feels like something isn't quite normal about what he's seeing, but for some reason the fog in his mind refuses to reveal why it seems so strange. It isn't until he sees Jackson slipping their leader the tongue that it finally clicks. Jaebum and Jackson are making out. As if they've done so before. As if they're together.

 

"You're together?" he asks aloud. Jaebum suddenly seems to remember that Youngjae is there, and pulls away from Jackson with wide eyes. Jackson doesn't look ashamed in the least, a proud grin on his face as he plays with the ends of Jaebum's hair. Jaebum looks so panicked that Youngjae laughs slightly.

 

"We.....we were just......Jackson was.....yes," Jaebum relents with a sigh. Youngjae nods, feeling as if they need some sort of approval, and Jaebum hurries to cover his tracks. "But you can _not_ tell the others, Youngjae-ah. We'll announce it when we're both ready," he says hastily. "Pretend you never saw this," he adds, just for good measure. Youngjae grins.

 

"Alright hyung." He watches Jaebum visibly relax and feels a surge of power when he adds, "But!" and the leader flinches. "You owe me," Youngjae finishes, grinning. Jaebum nods in agreement and moves to lift Jackson from the sofa.

 

"Let's get you to bed, princess. You need rest," Jaebum tells him softly as Jackson clings to his neck. Youngjae rolls his eyes when Jackson whines, "I need dick!" and Jaebum firmly replies, "Not while you're drunk." Jackson whimpers, something that causes Youngjae to gag yet again, but allows Jaebum to lift him and carry him toward the hall nonetheless. The leader stops and stares toward Youngjae.

 

"Will you and Jinyoung be alright?" he asks, and Youngjae nods, feeling miraculously sobered by the events he's just witnessed. The moment he hears the door close behind Jaebum, Youngjae is up and across the room, squeezing Jinyoung's shoulder to rouse him from his sleep.

 

Jinyoung's eyes are glazed with sleep when he peers up at Youngjae, confused. "How much did we drink?" he asks groggily. Youngjae shrugs. "Jackson hyung and I cried about how cute you are," he admitted, enjoying the blush that spreads over Jinyoung's pale face. He loves the elder's bashful side. He brushes a thumb over one of Jinyoung's soft cheeks and grins.

 

"I love this color on you," Youngjae remarks. "The same shade as that underwear I bought you," he adds wistfully, his mind conjuring the image of Jinyoung's glorious ass in the hundred dollar pair of silk underwear. The other man's blush deepens from pink to red. Youngjae kisses him just to kill his embarrassment, and he's pleased to find once he pulls away that it works.

 

Jaebum and Jackson aren't the only closeted couple in the group, he thinks with a grin when Jinyoung tugs him closer.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

A week later, when Jaebum enters Jinyoung's room to find his best friend on his knees in front of Choi Youngjae, his mouth full, the leader jumps back in alarm, prepared to scream. Youngjae tugs on Jinyoung's hair to nudge him off, eyeing Jaebum smugly. "You owe me, hyung. Remember? Pretend you never saw this."

 

Jaebum nods numbly and backs out of the room, making sure to lock the door before he leaves. Jinyoung stares up at his boyfriend with spit covered lips turned into a puzzled frown. "What just happened?"

 

"Business," Youngjae replies simply.


End file.
